The new prefect Zero one shot
by miss89
Summary: Rina is the new prefect at the Cross Academy. At one night on her patrol she finds Zero acting pretty strange - more than usual.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by Biscuitzel on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Rina was on her way to the chairman's office. She didn't know why he called for her. It was usually Yuki or Zero he wanted to see, not a common student – that is if they did something wrong. She brushed her brown hair from her shoulder and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

- "Come in!" a voice said from the other side of the door. Slowly she opened the door and the first thing that met her eyes was Yuki and Zero glancing at her.

- "You wished to see me?" she asked in a shy voice.

- "Rina-chan! Please come in!" stated the chairman and she quickly closed the room and took a few steps closer to the desk, feeling Zero and Yuki's look at her. She never really liked being in the middle. In fact she kind of hated popularity, but that was less what could call it this time.

- "We don't have all day, tell us what we are doing here again" Zero announced and a bored or annoyed look was glued on his face. She couldn't really tell.

- "Now well Kiryu-kun. The president of the Moon Dorms has invited our dear Yuki out this weekend, and will not be able to be on duty" he started. Yuki blushed slightly.

- "But what is SHE doing here?" Zero pointed out glaring at the brunette with the greenish eyes.

- "Zero!" stated Yuki. She knew he could be pretty rough sometimes. An annoyed growl was all that left his lips.

- "Oh yes.. Rina is going to a substitute for Yuki" chairman smiled and looked at the girl who looked at him in shock.

- "What?!" the silver haired prefect shouted.

- "Someone has to look after you too, Zero, and I think Rina is the perfect for the job" he smiled brightly.

- "Why me?" Rina asked confused. Sure she sometime had wanted to become a prefect but never expected it to happen.

- "Because you my dear is both, intelligent, serious and loyal.."

- "And pretty easy to scare" Zero butted in. Yuki then punched his side in order to behave. Rina gulped. She had only been alone with Zero one time, and that was by an accident.

_**(Flashback)**_

She was on her way back to her dorm after a quick visit on the library to borrow a new book. On her way back she was reading the first few pages not really paying attention to where she was walking. Dusk had already lowered over the Cross Academy, so not to think about it she kept reading in her book. That was until she turned around the corner and bumped into someone, making her fell to her bout.

- "Ouch" she exclaimed and moaned her bout. Looking up she was face to face with the male prefect.

- "What are you doing outside your dorm?" he snapped.

- "I was on my way back" she mumbled and picked up her book and stood up.

- "Get back. Now!" he shouted making the girl almost jump. She didn't dare to say something to him. She then rushed back to her dorm.

_**(End of flashback)**_

- "Now now Zero behave. I'm pretty sure it ain't that bad" sorted the chairman.

- "Yea, she'll surely be a great substitute while I'm gone" Yuki sent her a cheerful smile.

- "I am not taking her" Zero snapped slamming his hand onto the table making the chairman jump almost to the ceiling.

- "Oh my, Zero!" chairman shouted. The result was that, Zero left in anger and the two girls with the chairman at his office, staring at the door he just slammed.

- "I better go packing" Yuki said and went back to her room for packing.

After saying goodbye to Yuki, Rina went outside to meet Zero. In a way she always wanted to know, what the prefects were doing except by keeping the fan girls away from the night class. She had borrowed the prefect armband from Yuki. Walking out at the school ground, her eyes scanned the area looking for silver haired male. A sigh left her lips. She already gave up trying to be friends with him. In the beginning she thought he was way cute and actually had a smaller crush on him, but in the end she had to face the fact that he didn't like her at all.

- "You're late" a voice said behind her.

- "I was looking for you" Rina stated sounding confident. He simply lifted an eyebrow then rolled his eyes and started to walk.

- "Where you going now?" she asked after him not really wanting to be alone if any of the night class came by.

- "Just watch your own back" he snapped and walked his way and left Rina on her own. She stretched out her hand to say something, but realized he already was far away. The brunette sighed and slowly started to walk. Her patrol was only begun.

About midnight her patrol was almost over and she managed to take it calmly. When she was on her way over the bridge she noticed a figure limping and falling to the ground on the other side. Narrowing her eyes she saw the person was no other than Zero.

- "Zero!" she shouted and over to him. He was coughing and breathing heavily.

- "Zero are you okay? Speak to me!" she stated worried.

- "Go.... away" he hissed trying to get on his legs but fell again.

- "What's wrong?" the girl asked again kneeling beside him.

- "I said... go away" he snapped and pushed her out on the way making her fall on her back. A little sigh left her lips as she tries to get up, but a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Shocked she looks over at him seeing his eyes were glowing red and gasps.

- "Z..Zero!" she shouted and her eyes widened. Never in her wildest dreams would she never have imagined Zero was a vampire. Her heart beat faster and her body filled with fear. She stared into his red eyes and realized why he didn't wanted to be around her. He leaned closer to her so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck as he licked her main vain.

- "Zero.. don't" she whispered and a soft tear rolled down her face and jerked her head away from him. He then tightened his grip on her shoulders.

- "I know you can hear me Zero.. don't do this.. I never hurt you!" she shouted and shut her eyes tightly from the coming pain. The ex-human lowered his head, making his forehead resting on her shoulder.

- "Rina" he hissed lightly. The girl slightly opened her eyes and stared into his shoulder. He never said her name before. Slowly she lifted her hand and stroked his back. This wasn't his choice – she knew it. She knew he didn't do it on purpose to hurt her, but also that he needed it to survive.

- "Zero" she whispered and tilted her head allowing him access to her neck. He didn't need more encouragement and bit down her neck. The new prefect gasped when she felt her blood leave her body. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and squeezed it.

After a few mouthfuls he slowly pulled away and licked around the new made wounds. He leaned his head against her shoulder denying looking at her.

- "I'm sorry" he whispered low and soft, but loud enough for her to her it. The girl then let a hand run through his hair making him look at her. His eyes went back to their normal purple colour. A for a minute they stared into each other's eyes. He then pulled his arms around her and hugged her. She rested her head at his chest – she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

- "It's okay" she mumbled and he lifted her chin and kissed her lips. Though she was dizzy she did kiss him back.

- "I didn't mean to hurt you" he said when they parted. Rina cracked a smiled.

- "I know" she whispered and pecked his cheek before leaning against the tree feeling tired.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Zero Kryuu one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
